EL SECRETO DE GUAM
by Juli McKeltar
Summary: Kyoko entusiasmada por su reencuentro con Corn, su amigo de la infancia, decide contarle un secreto que perturbará profundamente al príncipe de las hadas. (Giro de la historia desde el capítulo 221 del manga).
1. Chapter 1

**EL SECRETO DE GUAM**

¿Qué haces con un secreto que sorpresivamente te cuentan sin saber que el directamente involucrado resultas ser tú mismo?

¿Qué haces con un secreto que te hace inmensamente feliz, pero que, al mismo tiempo, se supone que no lo debes saber y que debes actuar como si nunca lo hubieras escuchado?

La respuesta es sencilla: Nada. Simplemente debes afrontar el infierno de la mejor manera que sea posible.

Tsuruga Ren llevaba un par de horas siendo atormentado por estos pensamientos. Minutos que para él se sentían como años, de no ser por su experiencia como actor no lo habría podido disimular. Y todo por no haber ignorado a la chica de sus sueños, ojalá hubiera seguido sus instintos, esos que le decían que era mejor no hablarle, pero no, para él no fue posible. Tan pronto había visto a Kyoko parada frente a él, en esa playa de Guam, había decidido huir, incluso dedicándole una mirada helada que sabía la heriría, pero permitiría que huyera sin contratiempos. No obstante, cuando miró hacia atrás, había visto lo que se temía, a ella, sentada en una pose deprimente, con su propia nube negra encima amenazando con iniciar un diluvio en cualquier momento. Ella, pensando muy probablemente que su amigo de la infancia, aunque estaba vivo, la había ignorado completamente. Quizá debería acercarse, decirle que estaba bien y seguir su camino. Solo serían quince segundos y se iría, así no quedaría sobre su conciencia otro dolor en el corazón de Kyoko.

Realmente, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que se mentía a sí mismo, sabía que no serían quince segundos, pero igual comenzó a caminar con esa convicción.

Se acercó esperando que ella alzara su mirada, pensaba sonreírle y hacerle un gesto a la distancia, a modo de despedida y desaparecer…pero ella, sumergida en un mar de depresión, no se percató de él, ni siquiera cuando se arrodilló frente a ella. Llevaba dos minutos mirándola fijamente cuando por fin levantó la cabeza. Su cara de estupefacción fue tal que, de ser otras las circunstancias, le habría sido inevitable reír. Pero no podía, después de todo era Corn.

—¿Acaso eres Kyoko chan? Escribió en el piso… y ese fue el principio de su día juntos.

Al cabo de una hora, tras "hechizos" y discusiones sobre la voz y apariencia sospechosamente cercana a la de Tsuruga Ren, finalmente habían llegado al centro comercial a tomar algo. Mientras Kyoko iba por las bebidas, Ren se regañaba a si mismo por su falta de previsión, circunstancia que le había llevado a que una chica, menor que él, y precisamente a quien le interesaba tratar con mayor consideración, fuera la que terminaba invitando. Poco podía hacer más que tragarse la vergüenza y seguir como si nada.

Después de sentarse a la mesa, Corn se queda mirando fijamente a Kyoko, en su interior discutiendo si podría hacer algo por ella para compensarla por toda la felicidad que le traía a su vida con el simple hecho de estar cerca de él.

Kyoko reparó en su mirada, y pensando que tenía algo mal en ella le preguntó

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy despeinada? ¿Tengo algo?

—Eh? No. Solo…solo…me pregunto cómo has cambiado tanto, por eso veía trozos de tu pasado.

—QUE! NOOO, no lo hagas, Corn malo, no hagas eso. Dijo mientras con su mano intentaba disipar el pasado que al parecer se veía sobre su cabeza.

—Oh Kyoko chan, lo siento, lo siento, lo hice sin pensar…pero me duele Kyoko chan.

—Qué te duele?

—Me duele no haber estado allí para ti, ojalá hubiera estado para ti.

—Lo estuviste Corn

—No, no lo estuve, dijo con un auténtico rostro de dolor.

—Claro Corn, ¿recuerdas la piedra que me diste?

—Por supuesto.

—Esa piedra siempre fuiste tú Corn, tú me acompañabas en todos mis momentos de alegría y de dolor.

—Ahh, pero ojalá te hubiera advertido acerca de Fuwa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando éramos pequeños, tu…solo dejabas que él te llamara por tu nombre sin honoríficos porque decías que él era tu futuro esposo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Yo decía eso? Preguntó Kyoko con asombro.

—Oh Corn, debo dar lastima, qué tonta, diciendo eso cuando él en realidad… Kyoko no fue capaz de decirlo, ¿ _qué pensará de mí? ¿Me odiará si le digo?_

—… ¿Cuándo él no te valoraba?

—Corn he sido tonta, ¿no? Yo…dejé que él me manipulara y se aprovechara de mí y que me…volviera una persona mala…yo ya no soy la niña que conociste, ya no soy pura e inocente, él me hizo conocer el odio y el rencor.

—Te hizo sufrir, dijo Corn, estirando su mano y tomando la de Kyoko.

—Yo lo lamento Kyoko chan. Debí decírtelo, desde esa época…él nunca me agradó, nunca fue digno de ti, yo lo sabía y no te lo dije, debí advertirte, te habría ahorrado tantas cosas.

Kyoko se permitió por un momento pensar en esa posibilidad, ¿le habría creído? ¿se habría alejado de Shou? Levantó la vista y se percató de la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Corn.

—No Corn, no sufras por mí, por lo que fui, eso ya no puede ser cambiado. De hecho, ahora que estoy contigo, si lo pienso en retrospectiva, estoy agradecida con…con quienes me han hecho sufrir, porque gracias a todas las cosas buenas y malas de mi pasado es que hoy soy quien soy y puedo estar donde estoy. Si él no me hubiera dejado, estoy segura que jamás habría conocido el mundo del espectáculo y aunque comencé con malas intenciones en este medio, mi corazón y mis ambiciones han cambiado.

Corn la escuchaba atentamente, estupefacto.

—Kyoko chan, ¿será posible que lo hayas perdonado?

Ella suspiró levemente antes de responderle.

—No lo sé Corn, cuando pienso en él, ya no me siento tan llena de rencor y de odio.

—¿Quieres decir que aún sientes algo por él?

—No, dijo riendo con sorna. Ya no lo veo de esa forma. Lo que siento…no sé cómo explicarlo…es casi algo neutral…indiferencia podría ser el termino, sé que, si permaneciera lejos de él por un tiempo, todo tipo de sentimiento desaparecería de mi corazón, quizá deje de ser un sentimiento y se convierta solo en un recuerdo de una persona que estuvo mucho tiempo junto a mí. En realidad, creo que él sí me consideró su amiga, pero fui tan incondicional y él se llenó de tanto orgullo, que al final eso dejó de importar y ya solo me veía como una constante en su vida que permanecería sin importar qué. Al final, le estoy agradecida, porque me permitió conocer el amor.

—¿El amor? Dijo Corn con tono lastimero.

—Oh, pero no me refiero al amor de pareja, quiero decir, más que el amor la pasión… no pongas esa cara Corn, ¿qué estás pensando de mí?

—Kyoko chan me entristece que con él hayas conocido la pasión y no conmigo, porque sabes Kyoko chan yo siento mucho amor y mucha pasión por ti, más de la que él nunca sentirá.

—Corn… ¿a qué te refieres?

—A que te amo Kyoko chan… siempre lo he hecho.

—Pero Corn, ¡no puedes! ¡Soy humana y tu un hada! Jamás funcionaría.

—Yo lo haría funcionar por ti Kyoko chan.

—Oh Corn, pero cuando te hablaba de pasión y de amor, no me refería a esa clase de cosas que tú piensas…me refería a la actuación, él nunca me dedicó amor ni pasión, pero pude entender esos sentimientos cuando comencé a actuar y pude conocer de nuevo el amor hacia…otra persona.

Ren se quedó frio. No. No podía ser. ¿Le estaba diciendo que se había enamorado? ¿En qué momento? ¿De quién?

—¿Te enamoraste Kyoko chan?

—Yo…bueno si, pero no, ahhh Corn, por qué lo preguntas de esa forma, dijo sonrojándose violentamente.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir que he entendido que el amor se presenta de muchas formas, he entendido que se puede amar a una amiga, a una one san, a un padre que sin ser mi padre se ha convertido en uno… he encontrado en ellos ese sentimiento que creía perdido.

—¿Solo en ellos? ¿No…no quieres a nadie más? Preguntó en tono cauteloso.

—Corn…yo… ¿podría contarte algo? ¿Un secreto?

—Claro Kyoko chan.

—Prométeme que lo guardarás con tu vida y todo tu poder feérico, es nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Nuestro secreto de Guam, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo prometo Kyoko chan.

—Bueno…yo…tu…cuando viste mi pasado… habrás visto a mi senpai.

—¿Te refieres a Tsuruga Ren?

—Sí. Cuando lo conocí, realmente lo odié, y estoy convencida que él también me odió a mí…con el tiempo, me di cuenta que todos los prejuicios que tenía de él, todo de lo que me convencí por culpa de Shou no era cierto, él es una persona de admirar…no solo por su actuación, él es la clase de persona que perdona cuando uno se disculpa sinceramente, es la clase de persona que escucha atentamente los problemas de los demás y trata de ayudar, es la clase de persona que trata de no preocupar a los demás con sus propios problemas y prefiere solucionarlos él mismo, es amable con todos, es mi modelo a seguir, porque además, sin duda, es el mejor actor de Japón. Yo…no sé si él ha dejado de odiarme completamente, pero creo que ahora tenemos una buena relación. Sé que solo soy su kohai, y que me falta mucho tiempo para alcanzarlo profesionalmente, pero ahora mi sueño no es vengarme de Shou, mi sueño es poder actuar al lado de Tsuruga – san y que él me vea como su igual, como una actriz verdadera y no como una mera aprendiz, que es lo que soy ahora.

Kyoko tomó aire, dándose cuenta que lo había dicho todo de un sopetón.

—Yo…no sé en qué momento pasó Corn…realmente no lo sé…y no es que lo haya deseado…todo lo contrario…pero…me enamoré de él…tanto que tan solo verlo hace que mi corazón vaya a mil por hora, tanto que escuchar su voz hace que me ponga nerviosa, por eso te pedí que cambiaras de voz, porque el solo escucharte decirme Kyoko chan con su voz hace que me sienta al borde del desmayo.

Kyoko había estado confesándole todo a Corn sin mirarlo, en algún momento sintió tal vergüenza que se quedó mirando sus manos, pero no se detuvo en su discurso, solo hasta que terminó levantó la vista. Esperaba que Corn la comprendiera, o incluso que estuviera enojado, pero, en cambio, la veía con los ojos como platos, estaba pálido, sus labios y su ceño estaba fruncido y la miraba al parecer sin verla ¿estaba revisando de nuevo su pasado? Oh no, no debía…

—¡¿Corn?!

—¿Eh? ...yo…Kyoko chan…yo…

Kyoko suspiró entendiendo que le pedía demasiado, no podía pedirle a su amigo que la comprendiera cuando acababa de decirle que la amaba.

—Corn…yo… no quiero mentirte, yo…también te quiero Corn, y nunca te podré olvidar, siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo corresponderte de la misma forma en la que tú me acabas de confesar…porque…aunque me hubiera negado con todo mi corazón a volver a amar…Tsuruga san, de una manera que aun no comprendo, ha hecho que todos los candados que había puesto sobre mi corazón cayeran uno a uno…he tratado Corn, de verdad que lo he hecho…me he querido alejar…he tratado de evitarlo varias veces…pero cada vez que lo veo es como si la distancia no hiciera más que acrecentar el sentimiento. Yo…no sé qué voy a hacer porque estoy segura que él no me quiere, a lo sumo habrá dejado de odiarme, él solo me ve como su Kohai.

Ante la última declaración de Kyoko, Corn se envaró, a punto estuvo de gritarle que cómo se le ocurría pensar tal cosa…pero sería sospechoso que defendiera a Tsuruga Ren, ¿qué debería hacer? En cuanto empezó su declaración diciendo que lo odiaba una parte de su corazón había dolido, pero cuando lo comenzó a elogiar, entendió cuánto había afectado la vida de su kohai. ¡Por kamisama! Ella lo amaba, lo amaba, ella correspondía a sus sentimientos. Por un instante, estuvo a punto de decir - _no, yo también te amo._ Pero entonces recordó que en esos momentos no era Tsuruga Ren, era Corn. Y por supuesto, este no era el mejor momento para aclarar el mal entendido, seguramente le odiaría de inmediato. Así que respiró hondo, en un gesto de fingida resignación y ajustó su rostro, continuando con su versión de Corn.

—Yo…no puedo entender si lo que acabas de decir me alegra o no… es decir, me alegra que aceptes de nuevo ese sentimiento, el amor siempre ha sido parte de ti Kyoko chan, tú lo esparces a donde quiera que vas, haces que las personas te quieran aun en contra de sí mismos, ellos sin darse cuenta terminan amándote de la misma forma en que tú, sin aviso, les terminas queriendo…Y pese a que quisiera ser el dueño de tu corazón, yo…acepto tus decisiones… aunque muera de celos. ¿Tu…se los has dicho Kyoko chan?

—Oh no, cómo crees, jamás podría, júrame que no lo dirás Corn.

—Ya lo he hecho Kyoko chan. Dijo, regañándola con la mirada.

—Tienes razón, yo…lo siento…siempre te molesto con mis problemas.

—Nunca es molestia, me gusta escucharte, me gusta que confíes en mí. Por eso pienso que deberías decirle. _Por favor di que sí, pensó para sí mismo._

Kyoko suspiró violentamente, mirando el atardecer que se presentaba a las espaldas de Corn.

—Quizá algún día…yo ahora…no me considero capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Y qué pasaría si Tsuruga Ren te corresponde?

—No puedo ni pensarlo, él nunca miraría a una chica tan simple como yo…además… no podría, no… no podría

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Corn…hace poco…Shou me secuestró vilmente y…

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuando?! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?! Dijo impulsivamente. Para su alivio Kyoko no vio nada extraño en sus palabras.

—Yo…no…no podía hacer mucho…me tendió una trampa…y al final no pude escapar de él…el caso es que me gritó por mi vestido en la clausura de Dark Moon y…bueno, terminó llevándome a TBM…pero me hizo prometerle que si me enamoraba de Tsuruga Ren…yo…dejaría la actuación.

—Por kamisama Kyoko chan, no se lo prometiste, ¿verdad? Di que no.

—Yo lo hice. Dijo mirando hacia otra parte, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—¡Pero si ya estás enamorada de m…de él! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo!

—Corn…yo puedo estar enamorada…pero no voy a caer por Tsuruga san.

—¿Acaso no lo amas de verdad?

Kyoko se paró de la silla, como si la sola insinuación de que su amor fuera falso la ofendiera enormemente.

—¡Claro que lo amo! lo amo mucho más de lo que alguna vez quise a Shou, ese sentimiento es pequeño y trivial comparado por lo que siento por Tsuruga san. -En esos momentos fue inconsciente de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-. Por eso mismo no puedo aceptar ese sentimiento ahora Corn, no puedo, porque sé que seré incluso más idiota de lo que fui con Shou, probablemente acabaré molestando a mi senpai, probablemente no me soporte un solo día y cuando se canse de mí, y me diga que no soy más que una kohai sin importancia, entonces moriré, estoy segura, no habrá esperanza para mí y la actuación no podrá ser mi refugio porque me lo recordará, tendré que irme de Japón, porque lo veré en todas partes, en anuncios, en televisión, en todas partes. NO lo podría soportar, que él me odiara, que él me rechazara, sería el fin para mí…por eso prefiero estar como estoy.

—Kyoko…Kyoko…

—Oh Corn, no, no lo digas sin honoríficos, ¿acaso no te lo expliqué ya?

—Lo siento Kyoko chan…yo…creo que estoy impactado, realmente no sé qué decirte, pero podría hacer algo por ti.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres que haga un hechizo?

—¿Puedes? ¿Acaso no está restringido tu poder a un acto de magia al día?

—Así es, pero se trata de un hechizo que incluso un humano puede hacer, con este, no hay restricción, porque depende del corazón.

—Creo que no te entiendo Corn.

—Lo entenderás cuando lo veas… ¿lo harás? ¿Quieres que haga el hechizo?

—Si Corn. Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, sus ojos brillando de nuevo, pensando en que podría sentir la magia de nuevo.

—Bien, pero debes seguir mis instrucciones, ¿ok?

—Ok.

Corn se levantó acercando su silla a la de ella y haciendo que quedaran uno en frente del otro.

—Dame tu mano izquierda Kyoko. Ella lo hizo, notando como Corn la tomaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

—Ahora, prométeme que no abrirás los ojos y no te moverás hasta que suelte tu mano, ¿está bien?

—Si.

—Bien, entonces, cierra tus ojos.

En cuanto Kyoko cerró sus ojos, Ren la miró en detalle, permitiéndose por un momento deleitarse en su imagen acompañada de la declaración de amor que jamás esperó de ella y que de no ser por las circunstancias nunca habría conocido. No habría salido tan bien si ella lo hubiera planeado, pero ahora temía que cuando le dijera que era Corn se ganara su odio eterno…así que debía aprovechar su oportunidad para demostrar su amor.

Lentamente Corn acercó su mano derecha a su rostro, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla con los nudillos, luego su palma abierta abarcando su pómulo…su rostro cada vez más cerca del de ella hasta que al fin sus labios rosaron los suyos, primero muy suavemente casi temiendo que ella se alejara. Pero ella no lo hizo, así que acarició sus labios suavemente con los suyos hasta que se sintió satisfecho, se alejó un poco para observar su rostro sonrojado y entonces soltó su mano izquierda lentamente, haciendo que en la mano de Kyoko quedara una sensación de cosquillas.

Corn esperaba una explosión de energía de su parte, pero en realidad ella se había paralizado, esperó todo un minuto hasta que ella finalmente suspiró y susurró _Tsuruga san_. El corazón de Ren se saltó un latido. Quiso besarla hasta que ella perdiera la conciencia, pero no debía, no solo debía resistir sus instintos, sino que debía cumplir sus compromisos laborales, ya iba con el tiempo preciso para que la Sra. Woods lo transformara en Cain Heel.

Cuando ella finalmente abrió los ojos, le miraba de forma confusa.

—Corn ¿qué hiciste? Dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Kyoko chan te he dado un beso de amor verdadero.

—Pero, por qué yo sentí que… que…que…

—¿Que yo era Tsuruga Ren?

Kyoko no fue capaz de contestar, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Kyoko chan, quizá no lo aclaré bien, tomé la forma de la última persona que estaba en tu memoria y junto con la forma también tomé su corazón, por ello, los sentimientos que se transmitieron en el beso son reales, son recíprocos y son de amor.

—Corn, acaso estas insinuando que, que él…

—No lo insinúo Kyoko chan, te lo acabo de demostrar.

—¿Por qué Corn? Si tú me quieres de esa forma… ¿por qué has defendido a Tsuruga san?

—Porque quiero que seas feliz, porque quiero que vuelvas a amar, así no sea a mí, dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

—Pero yo siempre te querré Corn.

—Lo sé Kyoko chan y yo a ti, dijo levantándose.

—¿A dónde vas Corn?

—¿No lo escuchas Kyoko chan?

—¿Escuchar qué?

—Son las trompetas del reino mágico de las hadas, me anuncian que debo regresar.

Kyoko lo miró con tristeza, no queriendo despedirse aún.

—¿Te volveré a ver Corn?

—Sí, definitivamente sí.

Kyoko se permitió sonreír abiertamente.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé Kyoko chan, pero siempre estaré cerca, así tu no me veas. Dijo tomando su mano izquierda, besándola principescamente y finalmente alejándose de ella en dirección al balcón, tras echarle una última mirada, sonrió y se arrojó al vacío. Cuando Kyoko finalmente llegó al balcón, tras haber tropezado en su intento de detener tan temerosa actuación, concluyó que Corn había desaparecido, ya debía estar en el reino de las hadas.

 **Una hora después…**

Ren estaba siendo regañado abiertamente por la señorita Woods. No se había percatado del tiempo y había llegado tarde a su cita con ella. Pese a la regañina y a que intentaba mostrar su mejor cara de arrepentimiento, en realidad no lo sentía. Había sido el mejor día de su vida…y al mismo tiempo el peor. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que Kyoko le había dicho, en su mente cada palabra se repetía una y otra vez, provocándole taquicardia. Llevaba un buen rato mirando la pared como si en ella se proyectaran sus recuerdos de la tarde. Y como si despertara de un sueño comprendió que la Sra. Woods estaba parada a un lado de él mirándolo fijamente.

—¿qué pasa señorita Woods?

—Por kamisama, Ren, cuantas veces debo decírtelo, llámame Ten.

—Eh, ah, lo siento, Ten san.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué pasó hoy?

Esa pregunta lo sacó de sus casillas, miró la pared aprehensivamente, preguntándose si quizá en efecto sus recuerdos habían sido proyectados allí como una película en donde la señorita Woods lo habría descubierto todo. Luego, se regañó por la insensatez de sus pensamientos y se obligó a pensar en una respuesta adecuada, al no encontrarla, optó por fingir demencia.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Estás demasiado distraído, te he estado hablando por diez minutos, te he hecho tres preguntas y tu solo estas ahí sentado, mirando la pared como si hubiese un fantasma allí, dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas así?

Ren no tuvo más remedio que acudir a sus dos únicas excusas creíbles.

—Lo siento, creo que me ha afectado pensar que volveré a ser Cain Heel, estaba pensando en el personaje, cuando de repente me sentí mareado, quizá es porque no he comido nada el día de hoy.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No has comido nada?! Ren, eres muy malo con tu propio cuerpo, no sé en qué piensas…

Ren trató de ocultar la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios.

 _Bien, objetivo cumplido_ , pensó. Había logrado que la señorita Woods creyera su excusa y la había incitado a otra regañina que le daría tiempo para calmar su corazón, pero era un inútil intento, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Kyoko la próxima vez que la viera? ¿Cómo iba a mirarla sin pensar que ella también le amaba? Porque lo amaba, ya estaba seguro, el problema es que, en teoría, él no sabía nada de ello. Estaba seguro que incluso si hablara con ella y le dijera que sabía que ella lo amaba, ella lo negaría, y no podía decirle que era Corn preciso en esos momentos, porque seguramente volaría a cualquier lugar del mundo solo por estar lejos de él.

Por un momento, Ren se sintió verdaderamente mareado. Suspiro tenebrosamente, mientras se agachaba, poniendo sus codos en sus piernas y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

—¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?! Dijo con tono lúgubre, provocando que la señorita Woods diera un brinco y se preguntara si se había excedido en su regaño o si debía llamar una ambulancia, tal vez Ren estaba a punto de colapsar…y en realidad, lo estaba, pero por razones muy distintas a las que ella creía.


	2. Capítulo 2: Prueba de actuación

Capítulo 2: Prueba de actuación.

 **8:10p.m**. Ren contaba los minutos con cierta desesperación, todo se iba a ir por el caño. Llevaba quince minutos en el baño de caballeros de la recepción del hotel. Exactamente los mismos quince minutos que habían pasado desde que la señorita Woods le había dicho que Kyoko iría a cenar con ellos y que llegaría aproximadamente a las 8:30pm. Él creía que no la vería hasta el día siguiente, por ello había tenido cierta tranquilidad tras su encuentro, pero ahora Ren se encontraba tratando de disimular su apremio. No podía verla en esos momentos, no es que no quisiera, al contrario, lo deseaba con ansias…pero no solo verla, deseaba hacer muchas cosas más. Por eso mismo no podía verla, debía enjaular sus precoces anhelos y fingir que no sabía lo que sabía.

 **8:15p.m.** Sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que estaba en una lucha contrarreloj. Probablemente no se sentía así desde que estuvo en aquella pugna consigo mismo por encontrar la mejor manera de interpretar a Katsuki antes que el Presidente decidiera sacarlo del programa. Y en esta ocasión se enfrentaba a una situación similar, debía interpretar su papel -el de un Tsuruga Ren ignorante de los sentimientos de su kohai- de la mejor manera posible.

 **8:17p.m.** Había sido sacado de su personaje más habitual, su máscara mejor formada y no encontraba muy bien la forma de volver a ser "él mismo". Tsuruga Ren, su mejor papel, era el respetado senpai de Kyoko, nunca dejaría ver sus sentimientos ni la ansiedad que sentía, no, porque Tsuruga Ren siempre estaba calmado, siempre era amable, siempre ponía la actuación antes que cualquier situación personal.

 **8:25p.m**. _Oh no, Kyoko ya debe estar por llegar. Respira. Respira. Cálmate._

 **8:27p.m.** Tsuruga Ren se miró fijamente al espejo. Sabía que en esos momentos era más Kuon que Ren, pero debía centrar sus energías en ser Ren. Miró por una última vez el espejo y cerró sus ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo trató de dejar su mente en blanco y finalmente suprimió sus recuerdos del día. Se engañó a sí mismo con gran maestría. Se dijo a sí mismo que ese día no había pasado, que no había visto a Kyoko, que quizá fue un sueño, pero que no lo recordaba bien, ni qué hicieron ni qué se dijeron, solo fue un buen sueño y por eso quería verla, sí, eso era. Se repitió esa decisión en su mente como un mantra hasta que escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

—Tsuruga – san, buenas noches, disculpe que le pregunte, pero la señorita Woods está preocupada, me acaba de decir que lleva mucho tiempo en el baño, ¿se encuentra bien? -Preguntó la delicada voz de una jovencita tras la puerta-.

—Mogami – san, estoy bien, no te preocupes, salgo en un momento.

—De acuerdo Tsuruga – san, estaremos en recepción.

Tan pronto como sintió los pasos de Kyoko alejándose del baño, abrió los ojos y se miró de nuevo al espejo, sus técnicas de auto hipnosis no serían las mejores, pero le habían servido para calmarse, ahora se creía capaz de mirarla, y había resistido a la melodía de su voz…no significaba nada que su corazón se hubiese acelerado por un instante o por lo menos eso quería creer. Era hora de dar su mejor prueba de actuación.

* * *

El camino al restaurante había sido fácil para Ren. En esencia no habló prácticamente nada, simplemente se dedicó a escuchar las recomendaciones de Ten- san hacia Kyoko acerca de Guam, los lugares para conocer, su comida, la gente, la ropa, el clima…ni siquiera Kyoko habló mucho, es más, lo poco que habló tan solo sirvió para alentar aún más a Ten- san a continuar con su perorata, que culminó con el cambio de horario y su mala pasada con el actor más puntual de Japón.

-Oh, ¿en serio llegó tarde Tsuruga- san?

Ren estaba ahora mirando por la ventana, había dejado su mente en blanco, tan en blanco que empezaba a sentir sueño, en resumen, estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Ren, ¿estás bien? Preguntó Ten-san.

—¡Ren! Dijo casi gritando.

—¿Eh? Contestó el aludido.

—¿Le ocurre algo Tsuruga – san?

—Oh...eh...no realmente, creo que solo tengo sueño, dijo queriendo disimular.

—No te preocupes Ren, no nos demoraremos. En cuanto coman, tu podrás ir a tu habitación, no tardaré mucho en arreglar a Kyoko y por fin los hermanos se reencontrarán.

Los dos jóvenes se paralizaron, ninguno había caído en cuenta de ese detalle. Eso sí, trataron de disimular. Sin saber el efecto que sus palabras habían hecho en los dos jóvenes sentados en la parte trasera, ella continuó animándolo:

—Además, el restaurante al que vamos seguro te gustará, dijo mientras continuaba con sus explicaciones sobre la comida local.

* * *

Cinco minutos después estaban ya sentados en el restaurante, Ten-san había pedido por los tres y ahora veían a un experto chef preparar la comida frente a ellos. Kyoko no perdía de vista ningún movimiento del chef, y Ren, por su parte, no perdía de vista ninguna de las caras de asombro y expectación de Kyoko, casi estaba celoso del jefe de cocina. Con la comida lista, los tres empezaron a degustar el banquete, no obstante, Ten-san se disculpó al poco tiempo, diciendo que ya estaba satisfecha y que debía hacer una llamada importante, por lo que prosiguieran sin ella.

Ren no estaba seguro de qué hablar con Kyoko, estaba buscando un tema neutral y dijo sin pensar:

—Dime Mogami san, ¿qué tal tu viaje, pasó algo interesante que quieras decirme? Internamente se cacheteó a sí mismo, no podía esperar que la joven de verdad fuera a confesarle que su amigo de la infancia la había motivado a confesarse.

—El viaje estuvo muy bien. De hecho, pasé un día muy agradable.

—¿De veras? ¿Descansaste en tu habitación?

—Bueno…yo…-dijo algo sonrojada- quise hacerle caso a Ten- san sobre descansar, pero vi el mar y no me pude resistir.

—Es un mar muy hermoso ¿no? Un tanto misterioso.

—Ya lo creo, es más, las hadas deben adorar este lugar, dijo sin meditarlo mucho, comiendo un poco de onigiri.

—¿Así que hadas? Dijo Ren sintiéndose bastante interesado en el giro de la conversación.

—Pues sí, ellas pueden aparecer en los momentos más sorprendentes.

—Sabes Mogami san…he leído que cuando las hadas se aparecen cerca del mar, quieren indicar que hay un amor que se concretará en los alrededores, ¿tú crees que sea verdad?

—Bueno, las hadas pueden hacer muchas cosas, pero no pueden forzar el amor.

—Pero yo no he dicho que lo forzaran, he dicho que su presencia indica que hay dos seres humanos que se aman, sin saber que son correspondidos

Kyoko se detuvo mientras dirigía los palillos a su boca… lentamente miró a su senpai

—De veras Tsuruga san, dijo sonrojándose bastante.

—Yo creo que es cierto. Dijo el actor.

—Yo no lo creo. Dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero decir que no creo que usted lo crea, siempre se ha burlado de mi cuando hemos hablado de las hadas.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces debo decir que tú me hiciste creer en las hadas, ¿acaso no me hablaste de tu amigo…de Corn?

—Si, él existe, dijo vehementemente.

—Me pregunto cómo estará -dijo Ren fingiendo nostalgia-.

—¡Muy bien Tsuruga san, él está muy bien!

—¿Oh de veras?

—Sí, por supuesto, si hasta lo he visto hoy.

 _Touché, pensó Ren._

—¿En serio Mogami san? -Dijo con gran interés-. Ahh quisiera haberlo conocido, dijo mientras miraba el mar que se veía por la ventana, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia ella. Se quedó en shock al encontrarla absolutamente sonrojada… _Oh sí, seguro está pensando en todo lo que pasó hoy, bien, es justo que ambos suframos, pensó sonriendo para sí mismo._

La chica suspiró mirándolo.

—No creo que lo pueda conocer hoy porque al parecer ya ha regresado al reino de las hadas, pero él está bien. Tsuruga san…gracias…usted ya me había dicho que él seguramente estaba bien y lo está, dijo sonriendo tiernamente, haciendo que Ren comenzara a sufrir de taquicardia.

—Mogami-san… si no es abusar de ti… ¿me contarías de qué hablaste con él?

* * *

N.A.: Holaaa a todos los lectores desprevenidos que pensaron que había muerto, bueno, pues les cuento que por poco lo estuve, pero por motivos laborales jeje al final he podido publicar, espero no demorarme lo mismo en subir el próximo capi.

Ahora bien...¿qué le dirá Kyoko a Ren? ¿Será capaz de decirle todo lo que pasó? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Proximamente lo descubrirán (por supuesto soy malita y dejo las respuestas de Kyoko para el próximo capi) Por favor dejen sus reviews, siempre son un aliciente para continuar escribiendo.

Nos leemos :)


End file.
